Mi sueño, mi promesa y mi dulce realidad
by AndyHarunita16
Summary: -Las promesas son para siempre ¿Cierto?. Entonces ¿Por qué te fuiste?, ¿por qué me dejaste sola?, promiste cuidarme pero te fuiste.
1. Chapter 1

**_Prologo _**

_"_**_Un sueño, una promesa y una realidad"_**

Todos tenemos un sueño.

El cual queremos que se haga realidad ¿Cierto?, un sueño que consta de nuestras ilusiones, emociones y esperanzas más grandes, sabemos que todos podemos soñar algo distinto, y es increíble el poder soñar despierto, soñar que estas en aquel lugar que quieres o simplemente hacer lo que quieras ya sea solo o con la persona con quien tu quieras estar.

Pero no es tan sencillo alcanzar tus sueños aunque tampoco es imposible, simplemente existen dificultadas ya que puedes dejarte caer por cualquier cosa o habrá gente que no querrá que tus sueños se hagan realidad pero solo existe una sola persona que decidirá si darse por vencida.

Esa persona eres tú, eres aquella persona que decide cuando acabara o hasta donde quieres que continúe.

Por eso todos soñamos, para poder sentirnos libres por un momento para poder ser quienes nosotros queramos y por este motivo es cuando haces una promesa, una promesa en la cual dices _"Mi sueño se convertirá en realidad"._

…

_**-"Celia, si yo algún día me voy promete que nunca me olvidaras"**_

_**-¿Pero qué dices Axel?, Sabes que yo nunca podré olvidarte y además tu nunca te iras"**_

…


	2. Chapter 2

**Antes de comenzar les advertire que mi historia habla sobre los "huastecos", soy chilanga pero ahora vivo en este hermoso estado x3, por lo cual hablare un poco sobre su comida o vestimenta. **

**La historia es un Universo Alterno (UA) a diferencia de la original...**

**Sin más que decir los dejo leer...**

**...**

**Capitulo 1°**

**El amor verdadero persevera, más que la muerte, porque la vida en sí, no tiene límites.**

"_**Dicen que después de la vida, los amores de verdad tarde o temprano se reencontraran."**_

-El amor más puro, es el más difícil.-suspire y mi vista se posó en mi almuerzo por cuarta vez en la mañana-¿Dónde estarás?-mire mi reloj y marcaba las 12 del día, aún era temprano pero el calor era agobiante por lo que tuve que salir.

-"La gente vive siempre encerrada en su mundo por lo que nunca observa lo que hay en su entorno"-quede estupefacta al admirar mi hermoso entorno-"Nunca miramos nuestro entorno o tal vez ni lo sabemos admirar"-voltee a mi derecha y pude divisar un puesto donde una señora vestida con una ***Quexquémitl ***con bordados se encontraba vendiendo ***Zacahuil* **y a una niña de unos 6 años junto con un niño de 7 años, al parecer los dos estaban jugando o al menos eso parecía

-Anam, para aun no has terminado de comer.-el niño gritaba eufórico mientras perseguía a la niña

-No Ikal, primero atrápame.-la niña sonreía alegre.

…

_**-"Vamos Celia, solo prueba un poco y te prometo que te gustara"**_

_**-"Axel no es no y punto"**_

_**-"Celia si no lo comes prometo que ya no te querré"**_

_**-"Pe-Pero Axel yo-yo"**_

_**-"Si no lo comes prometo que ya nunca más te querré"**_

_**-"Axel yo-yo lo comeré"**_

_**-"Aquí tienes"**_

_**Axel tomo un plato el cual contenía un Zacahuil y me lo hizo comer **_

_**-"¿Y? ¿Qué tal sabe?"**_

_**-Sabe delicioso Axel-mis mejillas se tornaron de un color carmesí y se dibujo una sonrisa sobre mi rostro **_

_**-Ya ves, te dije que te encantaría-sonrió y tomo un pedazo de mi comida **_

_**-¡Oye! Consíguete el tuyo **_

_**-Celia no seas envidiosa y dame**_

_**-Si me alcanzas-me pare y comencé a correr**_

_**-Celia espera**_

_**-No-grite feliz**_

_**-Ya veras cuando te alcancé Celia **_

_**-Primero atrápame y después afirmas**_

…

-Tonto, Axel-sonreí y tome un poco de Zacahuil

-***Anam*** ya come tu comida

-***Ikal*** no es no y punto

-Vamos solo un poco

-Este… bien pero si no me gusta será tu culpa

-Créeme que te gustara-me acerqué a la niña y también mi plato para ofrecerle un poco-Anda prueba

La niña me miro dudosa pero al final acepto

-¿Y? ¿Qué tal sabe?

-Sabe delicioso- sus mejillas se tornaron color carmesí y en su rostro se dibujo una gran sonrisa

-Ya ves Anam, te lo dije-comento el niño en forma de reproche

-Calla Ikal o si no yo te voy a…

-¿Qué me vas a hacer?-reto el niño

-Tu te lo buscaste tienes 5 para correr.

-5…

-No me asustas.

-4…

-No.

-3…

-Ni siquiera un poco.

-2...1…0-tomo impulso y comenzó a perseguir al niño

-Ayuda una loca me persigue.

-Calla Ikal.

-Siempre seremos unos niños por dentro.-sonreí y alcé mi mirada al cielo

-Ayuda esta niña está loca.

-Calla.

-Estos niños de ahora-se acercó un** *Teenek***-son realmente incomprensible

-Lo sé pero aun son jóvenes y no saben lo que hacen-sonreí y me vista se poso en el señor-¿Cierto?

-Tienes toda la razón señorita, aun son jóvenes y todavía pueden hacer lo que quieran-sonrió y siguió caminando

-Aun son jóvenes-volví a sonreír y voltee hacia los niños los cuales ya estaban recostados en el pasto

-Tú ganas Anam pero solo por esta vez-hablo jadeante el niño

-Calla Ikal-se paro para darle un zape y después se volvió a tirar al pasto- O si no te sigo persiguiendo

-Ya las pases-se paro y ofreció su mano a la niña

-Claro.

Me acerque a la señora y pague, pero antes de irme la niña corrió a mí y me paro.

-Oye…mi nombre es Anam y ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-Hola Anam, mi nombre es Celia es un gusto conocerte-sonreí

-El gusto es mío Celia-se acercó a mi y me entrego algo-toma, esto te dará suerte

-Gracias Anam

-De nada Celia-se fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Ikal-Adiós Celia, espero volverte a ver algún día

-Adiós Anam, prometo que algún día nos volveremos a ver-di media vuelta y comencé a caminar

-Espero algún día volverte a ver Anam-sonreí y abrí mi mano para ver lo que me había dado y era un collar de fantasía rojo-Que niña más linda-enrede el collar en mi mano para hacerlo parecer una pulsera-Si tan solo estuvieras aquí Axel

***Quexquémitl *=****Lindas y coloridas prendas que visten las mujeres de la Huasteca, hechas, en algunos casos, en telar de cintura, y en otros, en cuadrillé de algodón con bordados de estambres de colores.**

***Zacahuil*=Tamal Huasteco **

***Anam*=Nombre de origen Huasteco que significa Tierra**

***Ikal*=Nombre de origen Maya que significa Espíritu **

***Teenek*=Quiere decir "los que viven en el campo con su idioma, sangre y comparten la idea".**

_**Moshi, Moshi... jejeje se que me desaparecí por mucho tiempo, pero toda la culpa la tiene la escuela xD, y luego las vacaciones, etc...**_

_**Pero como buena persona he decididó subir esta historia (la cual fue para un proyecto) para... no sé, solo la subí. :D**_

**Bueno solo quiero agradecer por sus comentarios... **

**TqGirlXula23: jejejeje sobre los nombres fue algo extraño ya que si los ponía en japones todos mis compañeros se volverían locos x3, por eso decidí utilizar los nombres europeos, jejejejeje, pero yo también extrañaba estar en Fanfiction TnT, gracias por tú precioso comentario ;D, espero que te guste mi historia.**

**Rosenthal-Fire: Gracias!, jejeje soy una niña demasiado loca que le encanta distorcionar la vida de mis personajes favoritos :D, pronto sabras el porque Axel/Goenji le dice eso a Celia/Haruna. Espero que te guste este capitulo nuevo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ohayou Mina Cx, he vuelto (un poco tarde pero he vuelto), el día de hoy decidí olvidar por un momento mis tareas para subir el capítulo dos de mi historia.**

**Advertencias: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, la historia si es mia y es UA (Universo Alterno), Ósea nada que ver con la verdadera historia.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios =D**

**Capítulo 2**

**Un camino que lleva a otro pero sin rumbo**

Es cansado ir y venir.

Nunca pensamos que el buscar a alguien te lleve tanto pero al parecer es verdad, en especial si aquella persona representa algo muy especial para ti.

Es raro.

¿Por qué suele ser difícil resignarnos a lo que ya hemos perdido?

_-"Porque nunca aceptamos la realidad"_

Aceptar la realidad, es algo complicado, a veces darnos cuenta de las cosas que hay afuera nos asustan, o simplemente nos intimidan, todos quisiéramos vivir en nuestro propio mundo pero…

_-"La realidad es la verdad, reflejada en un espejo creado por el hombre". _

Desafortunadamente es cierto.

Pero nunca hay que rendirnos por los sueños que queremos alcanzar, nunca, porque tarde o temprano diremos… _"Pronto llegare a ti"._

Es difícil, pero no es imposible aunque todo sea como un acertijo el cual no tiene respuesta alguna o tal vez si pero a lo mejor es cuestión de que uno analicé bien la situación.

Tres meses.

Solo tres meses, tengo para poder encontrar a Axel, desde hace dos semanas llevo viajando por el mundo, he recorrido varias zonas en las que supuestamente estaba Axel, vaya eso como me llena de esperanzas e ilusiones pero…pero cuando llego

a ese sitio mis esperanzas e ilusiones se desvanecen al escuchar que él nunca estuvo ahí entonces… es como empezar desde cero de nuevo, a veces siento que estoy más cerca de él, suena raro, lo sé, pero en realidad logro sentir su presencia, es como…, no sé como describirlo pero cuando estoy decidida a darme por vencida hay algo que me motiva a seguir adelante, algo lleno de alegría, entusiasmo, felicidad, orgullo y amor, algo que hace que yo cambie de opinión siempre.

Aunque siendo sincera a mi me gusta eso porque siento a Axel conmigo al menos por un momento.

Es genial poder sentirlo, no importa que sea por un pequeño lapso, porque para mi es suficiente, me hace sentir feliz saber que el esta ahí, a lo mejor puede que todo esto este en mi cabeza pero es estupendo sentir todo la que hacemos por una persona.

Solo mírenme a mi, una chica de 19 años buscando a su amor que lleva 7 años sin tener contacto alguno, suena estúpido, porque a veces a mi también se me hace estúpido, porque a lo mejor el ya esta casado, ya es padre, tantas cosas que imaginar, ¿No lo creen?, pero siempre no aferramos a algo, por más que digas que lo dejaras u olvidaras te das cuenta de que nunca lo haces, y solo siguen siendo palabras sin sentido alguno.

Soy obstinada, lo sé, me aferro a lo que debo de dejar ir, no me importa salir lastimada, en lo absoluto, yo creo que salimos adelante cuando alguien sale lastimado pero esa es la única forma en la que uno entiendo bueno al menos yo así entiendo.

…

_**-Sabes Celia**_

_**-¿He? ¿Qué ocurre Axel?**_

_**-Eres obstinada **_

_**-¿Cómo? ¿Qué es eso?**_

_**-Quiero decir que eres necia **_

_**-¡Axel!-hice un puchero-Yo no soy obstinada**_

_**-Si lo eres**_

_**-Claro que no y además ¿Por qué dices que lo soy?**_

_**-Eres necia al no dejar ir el pasado**_

_**-¿El pasado?**_

_**-Si**_

_**-¿Por qué lo dices?**_

_**-Recuerdas que me contaste que tu estas mal del corazón ¿Recuerdas cierto?**_

_**-Si, lo recuerdo-baje la mirada-¿Por qué preguntas?**_

_**-Porque tu comentaste que mucha gente cree que tu morirás pronto ¿Cierto?**_

_**-Si, pero…-alcé la mirada-pero aunque sea verdad, todos debemos morir en algún momento ¿Cierto?**_

_**-Si-sonrió-pero la verdad es que tú no has muerto **_

_**-Así es, yo no he muerto-sonreí-Y no lo are ahora **_

_**-Tú misma lo dijiste, así que ahora debes de creerte mas a ti y no dejar que los demás te depriman ¿De acuerdo?-tomo mi mano**_

_**-Si Axel-volví a sonreír **_

_**-Nunca te des por vencida, nunca Celia, lucha contra esto, no seas obstinada, no te dejes caer mejor levántate cada ves que estés en el suelo y vuelve a pelear para salir a adelante ¿Entiendes?**_

_**-Si**_

_**-Celia ¿Cuál es tu gran sueño?**_

_**-Poder vivir y casarme algún día y ¿El tuyo?**_

_**-Poderte ver viva para siempre-sonrió y yo sonreí-Promete que pase lo que pase harás de tu sueño una realidad **_

_**-Lo prometo**_

…

-Sigo viva, solo que ahora mi sueño a cambiado-miro de reojo mi reloj y después me abrocho el cinturón-Ya vamos a aterrizar

Horas interminables de vuelo, eso es horrible pero Axel vale todo al menos para mi, pero bueno viendo el lado positivo ya estoy en Barcelona, una nueva búsqueda a de comenzar.

Llegue al hotel, era lindo y acogedor aunque a las dos horas comencé a aburrirme por lo que decidí salir a dar un paseo por la ciudad pero no sin antes tomar mi rebozo, un regalo de mi abuela quien fue a Santa María del Río, tan sedoso y colorido como yo.

Estuve caminando sin rumbo por toda la ciudad hasta que visualicé una banca cerca de un parque, corrí hacia la banca y tome asiento para descansar un poco.

-¡Vaya! Que cansada estoy-suspire hondo-es cansado caminar sin rumbo, pero al menos ya he conocido un poco más la ciudad-toque mi corazón de collar-Espero algún día volver a este lugar pero esta vez espero que no sea sola-sonreí y me pare-bueno ya he descansado mucho, además parece que va a llover-mire el cielo y comencé a caminar.

…

_**-Celia**_

_**-¿Si? Axel-me acerque a el **_

_**-Toma, te he comprado algo-saco una pequeña caja de su bolsillo-sé que no es mucho pero-lo interrumpí **_

_**-Si viene de ti, es demasiado para mi-sonreí y comencé a abrir delicadamente la caja-Axel es hermoso, Gracias **_

_**-Te dará suerte en todos tus recitales-sonrió-además cuando te sientas sola, solo míralo y podrás sentir que yo estaré ahí contigo **_

_**-Gracias**_

…

-Con que cuando me sienta sola ¿He?-sonreí para mi misma-pues siempre me siento sola

Seguí caminando con la mirada perdida, solo que no en el suelo, mi mirada estaba perdida en el cielo donde las estrellas comenzaban a adornarlo

-Otro día más y tú no apareces, que novedad-reí irónicamente

…

_**-Sabes Celia**_

_**-¿Qué?**_

_**-Cuando piensas que estas lejos de alcanzar algo es cuando estas mas cerca**_

_**-¿He? ¿Eso que quiere decir?**_

_**-Tan cerca tan fuerte**_

…

-Y aun así no logro entenderlo que tú me dices.-baje la mirada

Seguía caminando con la mirada a bajo hasta que sentí como alguien me tiraba al suelo, tras el "AUCH" que dije caí.

-Disculpa, no me he fijado.

-Descuida yo he sido la distraída así que la que se disculpa aquí soy yo, Disculpa- me levanto con la ayuda de un chico de cabello castaño y unos preciosos ojos grises.

-Deja me presento, soy Joe.-sonrió

-Hola, soy Celia.

-Dime ¿Qué te trae por aquí Celia?.

-Pues estoy buscando a una persona muy importante para mi.-sonreí

-Estas buscando a tu novio ¿Cierto?

-N…No es m…Mi novio.-me sonroje-Es solo un amigo.

-Ya veo.-sonrió de nuevo- De seguro es muy especial para ti.

-Demasiado especial para mi pero sigo sin encontrarlo.

-Tan cerca, tan fuerte.

-Disculpa no entendí.

-No es nada Celia, solo yo me comprendo pero cambiando de tema ¿No crees que es algo tarde?

-Si lo es.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu hotel?

-No gracias, puedo irme sola pero aun así agradezco tu amabilidad-comencé a caminar-Adiós, espero vernos pronto.

-Claro Celia.

Seguí de nuevo mi camino, era una noche templada y podías observar aquellas estrellas las cuales ahora iluminaban frenéticamente el cielo

…

_**-Es increíble apreciar las estrellas ¿No lo crees Celia?**_

_**-Son hermosas, aunque… Siempre estarán ahí ¿Cierto?**_

_**-Posiblemente**_

_**-¿Crees que cuando yo…-mi voz comenzó a quebrarse-Muera seré una estrella?**_

_**-A lo mejor pero-tomo mi mano-para eso falta demasiado, además yo NUNCA dejare que tu mueras, Nunca ¿Entendiste?**_

_**-Si-me acerque a él y bese su mejilla**_

…

Antes de que yo despertara de mis recuerdos pude notar que ya estaba adentro de mi cama.

-Creo que ya es hora de dormir.-me quite mi collar y apague las luces- Te quiero Axel ***Baka*.**-mi ultimo susurro para después dejar que los brazos de ***Morfeo***, me durmieran.

...

¿Y bien?

Acepto reclamos, quejas o ¿Amenazas?.

Quiero agradecerles a aquellas personitas que han leído mi finc.

En verdad muchisimas gracias, me han animado bastante y en verdad espero no decepcionarles con este capítulo nuevo.

Y Gomen por no actualizar antes pero mis maestros me traen muy precionada, pero aun así trataré de actualizar cuanto antes posible.

Arigatou.

Sayounara ;D


End file.
